Fall
by Unfortunate Events
Summary: "When you fall - usually people catch you." A smug smirk. A broken smile. "There's nothing to catch." /SasuSaku/ One-Shot.


_A/N:_

_I don't own Naruto._

_Enjoy:3_

_**Fall;**_

One-Shot

She wasn't meant to fall in love – it was against her rules – but…rules have never, not been broken.

**(I wish we were-)**

- Different people?

**(- In love.)**

- You haunt my dreams…

**(****A nightmare-)**

- Why is it so hard to love…you?

We had a rule.

Never fall in love.

And what a silly rule those four words were…honestly.

A cliché sentence spoken to **save **from the harsh reality of love, but girls fell in love. Whether they wanted too or not. Men – with their gorgeous features, charming smiles, beautiful everything.

"Muck up this slop, Sakura."

Broken hearts – drooling, busted lips – bruises littered along the fragile limbs. Love was indeed a harsh reality…but listen to what I have to tell you.

This boy was different, I promise you this. Don't fall for the other's mistakes – **he **wasn't a mistake.

I was a courtesan for my father's uncle – he had to repay his brother somehow – so I was sold and became a public figure. With my flawless – horrid – features. Lifeless jade eyes, ragged short **pink **hair, button nose, frail smooth skin, slim, and small.

In reality, I sat in a chair all day outside the balcony of the highest room – only at night where the real **fun? **began – and watched as men groveled at my feet, praying for a night in bed.

I only was able to sleep with the richest bidders, usually only a minimal amount of men were able to pay the ridiculous price just to get the fame of sleeping with the proclaimed goddess of Night In Heaven. My uncle, well…when drunk and very angry he slept with me.

For fun.

For his own selfish needs.

My uncle slashed the back of my feet – angrily suggesting to the horrid look of others – so I wouldn't run – now I couldn't walk properly without staggering.

But…what had I been able to run too?

My father…no. He sold me, I don't think I would've been able to forgive him too easily. Someday, yes, not right now.

My mother had passed away when I was little – heart failure…and my father was never the same after that. I guess that's why he decided to sell me to my uncles prostitute compound.

It was like an eternal night – as silly as that sounds. Girls for sale courtesy of my uncle and his sleazy buddies, we were like prisoners. Most of the girls were so high that they wanted more, and more, and more. Others…just wanted freedom. They wanted to see the sky, the sun, the stars…that weren't artificial and plastered to the hard metal ceiling.

I thought maybe…just maybe…someone would rescue me someday. The funny thing was someone did try too, and I broke the rule my uncle tried desperately to keep - for once a man fell in love with one of his prostitutes it was hell.

His name was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. He gave me hope.

**(How do you call a life like ****this**** worthwhile?)**

- Kiss me. Kiss me while you can, while there's time-

**(Broken, withered, soul-less-)**

- You never show you're heart. Why? You're like the smoke – you're good once lit, but you wither away into the sky…gone forever-

**(****I'll save you-)**

- Your soul leaks with light, so bright, I fear your chivalrousness will get you killed.

My breath came out in strangled gasps – it was a daily beating – as the pillows tied against my frame, and the rope tied around the pillows to secure me, were hoisted into the air. My uncle came towering into the room, looming dangerously above, a wicked grin attached to his lips, and his fist swung out to smash against my face.

I was taught to obey rules and even with a bruise, if I lost any customers I would pay. Beating wasn't the worst of my worries.

"You twisted little girl, haven't I told you sweetie? Don't talk to the horny men! Just be solemn and give them what they paid for! Don't beg for stupid things like freedom." He scoffed, his spit spiraling into my face.

"Freedom, what foolish dreamer talk." He laughed maniacally and left the room, his orders to the guards for my sake – to be better at my lifestyle.

"Keep her up there for a few hours without food or water. I'll untie her eventually."

A sliding paper door was closed behind him, and two men stood guard outside the door. Really…? What could I possibly do? Scream? My lungs were on fire. My hope was dying.

**(****Funny. Never imagined you to be filled with such a temper. All considering, you put on a fake smile and offer cheap sex.)**

It was a late cold afternoon, and the once steamy filled apartments filled with girls trying to hide screams – or screaming in pleasure was surprisingly quiet. My fingers were shaking as I lay in the dark surroundings of my hard wooden floor. I had been untied…but still wasn't allowed anything to eat or drink. I was famished, and de-hydrated. I couldn't cry because it was against the many rules.

Frozen to the bone in my silk green kimono, I pulled myself closer towards a small heater I had found when hanging in the air, and hidden with the many boxes in the room provided.

My breath came out in a swirl of white, my whole body shaking with what would soon be hypothermia. Turning a small knob, I allowed a minimal amount of heat to overflow me.

Curling up into a ball, I laid my head against the crook of my arm and my thoughts wandered to what could possibly be happening outside. Was Uncle planning some huge event, where I would sit, stuck to a chair and fake smile at huge businessmen?

Suddenly a knock startled me from my reveries, and my eyes snapped towards the door, which opened with alarming speed.

"Haruno?" I hadn't heard that name in quite awhile.

"That is I." I responded, scared, frightened. The only reason I would possibly be called by my last name was for a private meeting. A private meeting where I would be interacting in sexual activities…that would leave me exhausted and sickened.

"You've been summoned to come outside." What ever for?

I swallowed, and my voice came out soft. "I'll need help getting there – I cannot walk after all."

The man – who was really tall and wearing all black, and bulky – suddenly seemed to recognize me and his face pulled grave concern.

"I see…I'm so sorry…I really wish I could do more to help you poor women…but it's out of my control."

A flicker of a smile appeared on my chapped lips. "Nobody can help us. We're bound to this life."

The man slowly walked towards me, he had sunny-blond hair, which I found really refreshing, and the most beautiful blue eyes. His hand slipped underneath me and he carried me through the door, and intricate hallways towards where I would meet the guy whom would change everything I believed in.

The man's voice was full of grief but he managed to make me smile a real genuine smile, which was hard considering the life I've been through.

"The guy who's requested you – don't worry he doesn't want what you're all bargained for – is a real teme."

My lips managed to pull off a grin, and I shook my head. "I'm finally glad at least someone…believes this life is cruel."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, Haruno! There are a lot of people trying to put a stop to this, believe me!"

"Call me Sakura." I whispered, lowering my voice as we stepped outside into the blistering cold night.

"Call me Naruto." He grinned and walked a little ways till he approached a small gray stoned house. It was beautiful…really, really, beautiful.

He opened the door, and I was met with warmth and a sweet aroma of cinnamon and peppermint. Lowering me onto a brown couch, Naruto smiled, and waved.

"Bye Sakura! The teme and I will try and get you out of here someday!" He departed, and I felt slightly better.

A monotone voice startled me out of my house gazing. The house was truly magnificent inside as well. Beautiful furnishing that matched well with the light red – a cheery color, not like blood – painted walls and a huge fireplace in the front with a cream rug gave the small room where I lay comfortable.

"Sakura, I presume?" My eyes landed on the speaker, and I felt my heart melt. Never ending dark eyes surveyed me quite respectfully, with a slight tug on the corners of his perfectly sculpted lips. Raven hair, that tinted a dark blue when the light hit it, ruffled in the back with bangs that swept into his dark eyes. He wore black slacks, a dark blue scarf, and a navy blue dress shirt.

I felt severely underdressed and sleazy when he neared me.

"You presume correctly."

"Are you cold? I could fetch you something – I know the fire is on."

"I'd love you to…for I am cold, but I don't want you to get in trouble considering this meeting isn't for sex."

His dark eyes seemed to narrow suspiciously, and he nodded, sitting in a recliner beside me.

"This meeting…I want it to be for you, since I hear all these stories that you are the most beautiful courtesan that wants freedom the most-" I flinched at the name. "And I've come to try and offer you freedom. I've been working on a plan to save all the ladies that want to be saved for awhile."

"Freedom isn't possible, I'm afraid to admit. I'm bound to this life forever, until the debt my father owes is repaid."

"That's the thing, Sakura. Your father's debt was paid off years ago; your uncle just wants you around. Your father is immensely worried and is putting his life on the line to get you back."

My stomach nearly exploded. My debt was paid off years ago? Of course…I should've known I was nearly a toy, his most prized relic.

"I – wait. Who're you…again?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why are you risking your life to save one like mine? I have no soul, I have no legs, I'm ugly beyond repair, I'm…withered."

His eyes burned with such intensity, I felt worried.

"I see you everyday, sitting on that chair, smiling like nothing is wrong and allowing men to be pleasured by you. I want to be able to see you smile a real smile, to see the outside world and be happy. This life isn't the life for you. You deserve better. You're beautiful beyond speech and you haven't withered." He spoke, capturing my attention with the softness, the aggression in his tone.

"For years I've watched and done nothing. You've captivated me, and I want to captivate you. I want to save you before you truly are withered." Tears rose in my eyelids, and I felt touched.

"I'm broken, Sasuke. You can't save me. I've fallen into the darkest, deepest hole." My lips parted to speak, and I felt his gaze linger on my eyes.

"When you fall - usually people catch you."

A smug smirk appeared on his lips, and she couldn't help but smile. Albeit a broken smile.

"There's nothing to catch."

"I'm here to catch you, I always will be."

Suddenly, I found myself dangerously moving closer to him. He was so beautiful, and alluring…but he pulled back and shook his head.

"Another time." My eyes widened briefly, and I felt shocked.

Here was a beautiful man…that would wait to have sex with a prostitute, mainly because he wanted to mend me and then give me the life I thought I didn't deserve. He…dare I say it. Loved me…?

Oh woe!

I couldn't help but feel something towards him, whether it be love or a school girls crush.

He had watched me for years – thinking I was beautiful, loving me – because he knew I was different from others, he knew I wanted freedom.

"Let's…go over the plan?" I was reluctant…but agreed.

**(Beautiful. Simple, beautiful.)**

- You'll become broken like me – one you've fallen and fallen hard, there's no going back-

**(****Shattered? No. Lost, but found.)**

**- **You take the risk to understand me. Just…who are you trying to be?

The plan seemed somewhat simple enough.

Sasuke would return me to my chamber…and once making sure my door was secure somewhat with wood, he would run out and try to get Naruto to distract my Uncle…where he could do the only thing to end this tyranny.

Murder.

I wasn't entirely sure how capable a fighter he was…but I guess I would soon find out.

Screams were heard as I shivered, huddled into a ball, in my room. I felt sick to the stomach – I was defenseless. I knew girls would even fight against the rebellion Sasuke was stirring. They loved this life where they got sex – and attention – without the heartbreak.

Footsteps slammed against the wood, passing by my door and I tried to count quietly in my head. I'll admit it. I was frightened to death. My Uncle couldn't die! He was unstoppable!

A body hurled out of nowhere into my door – where I suddenly remembered it was paper, but the applied wood helped to dull the impact. A scream arose in my throat – and I felt like I was going to hurl when I saw stains of red splatter against the papered door.

A gruff voice pulled my attention from the body, where I saw it twitching. Oh. God. "Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Yes…?" I answered warily.

"It's Naruto…please pull the wood away while I get this body peeled off."

I pulled my frame across the hard surface I was sprawled upon and tried to grip the wood, I made it budge slightly, and Naruto was able to come inside. He pulled my body close to his, and breathed into my hair.

"It's a nightmare out there…your uncle somehow figured a rebellion was bound to happen one day or another so he had men armed – Sasuke's a tough guy though, don't worry-" He reassured me once he saw my face filled with such appall.

" – He got through…and well…Sakura…your uncle was already dead when we got there." I couldn't help the gasp that escaped through.

"He had…committed suicide when he heard all his guards yelling for retreat."

My throat felt constricted and very sore but I managed to squeak out a question before I fainted with exhaustion.

"Is Sasuke okay…?"

I heard Naruto's faint answer, and saw that beautiful smile. "Yes. He's waiting for you."

**(****I found my missing piece – her.)**

- I found my missing piece – him.

A/N:

I loved this, really.

I hope you enjoyed:3

The ending is up to your interpretation – let your mind run wild!


End file.
